The present invention relates to a ratchet screwdriver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ratchet screwdriver which has a universal joint device to be bent whenever it is necessary.
A conventional ratchet screwdriver does not have any rotatable front portion. Therefore, the conventional ratchet screwdriver should approach a screw perpendicularly.